


Baby Clothes

by shootertron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mechpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Deadlock discovers Turmoil's hobby - knitting!





	1. Chapter 1

Deadlock toddled into Turmoil’s quarters, holding the growing weight of his gestation chamber rather self-consciously. His abdominal plating bulged out in obvious declaration of his pregnancy. It had been a while since he was rudely pulled from the front lines for  _this_  — the two of them had been too careless about spark interfacing. And now, he came and went through Turmoil’s quarters as if they were bondmates in a domestic drama.

He walked to the berth and found the tank working on some kind of clothing. Very very tiny clothing.

Turmoil was looping some kind of thread around needles to make what appeared to be a pink bodysuit. The needles were absolutely tiny in his gigantic hands.

“What’s that?” asked Deadlock.

“Warm clothes, for the sparkling. It gets cold on this base, after all.”

Turmoil didn’t look up. So intent was he on finishing the baby clothes.

Deadlock felt at liberty to look around Turmoil’s quarters. Who would stop him? Not Turmoil.

He slid various drawers open and closed. Some of them held boring paperwork. Others contained postcards and datapads, and still others rocks of different shapes and colors. He looked behind all the doors in the room. Oh? What was this? A part of the closet that he had never opened before.

As soon as he slid the large drawer open, out popped a whole heap of these sparkling clothes, far more than the apparent volume of the drawer.

It seemed that Turmoil had been very busy these past few years. Or, by the musty smell of the pile of clothes, had been making these baby clothes for a very long time, anticipating the day when they would have a use.

Deadlock picked through the pile, seeing all the different shapes and patterns. What appeared to be foot coverings with little pom-poms attached to the ankles, a hat with antennae, a long sash, knitted gloves resembling some sort of dot-eyed animal — all seemed to be created with such love and care.

“I was not sure how many we would have, so I prepared.”

"Don't get you hopes up," Deadlock scoffed, picking through the pile. He found a knitted blanket with different-colored squares on it.

"It won't hurt to lavish more on our child. Bitlets need different sizes of clothing as they grow. Now, please put those back when you are done."

It took him some pushing and shoving, but Deadlock put the baby clothes back into their drawer. Turmoil was still knitting, and seemed to be beaming with happiness (it was a marvel how Deadlock could tell, as Turmoil’s expressions varied very little) as he knitted away. Like he was putting his dearest wishes into every loop.

Deadlock breathed out a sigh and lay on the berth, face facing away from the other mech. There was only so much time he could stand being out of commission like this.


	2. You too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadlock takes up knitting too.

There was little for a pregnant mech to do on the base, other than paperwork and other sedentary activities that were largely boring and tedious to someone like Deadlock. His adjutant was restless and irritable, so Turmoil taught him how to knit.

It was not the easiest of tasks. Deadlock was prone to losing his temper and throwing the knitting supplies on the ground in frustration, and Turmoil had written him off as a lost cause when he was unable to master the basic stitches.

“Your hands are much smaller than mine. It shouldn’t be so difficult.”

“Well, that’s because you’re obsessed with making endless amounts of baby clothes that might not even get worn!”

However, one day Turmoil walked into his quarters and found Deadlock sitting on the ginormous bed, knitting a hat from digital instructions. His adjutant’s face was scrunched up in concentration, tongue sticking out to one side of his mouth.

Turmoil wrapped his arms around Deadlock affectionately, rubbing the swell of Deadlock’s belly. 

“I’m so glad you’re looking forward to _our_ child.”

As soon as Turmoil said this, the Energon rushed straight to Deadlock’s face.

“I was bored, that’s all. A-and smaller sizes are easier for beginners.”

Turmoil chuckled, patting Deadlock’s head. Such an explanation was pure Deadlock.


End file.
